1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning closed-end tubes with a cleaning liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closed-end tubes are employed in various chemical laboratory apparatus for confining specimens under observation. Such tubes are relatively expensive and warrant cleaning after each use to permit additional uses. At present such closed-end tubes are cleaned by spraying fine-jet streams of cleaning fluid into each tube individually or by brushing the interior with fine wires or rods in the presence of cleaning liquids. Such cleaning methods are tedious, slow activities which do not permit cleaning multiple closed-end tubes at one time and also result in appreciable breakage of the closed-end tubes. These methods also present a hazard from possible glass breakage, from exposure of the operator's skin to harsh cleaning fluids and from prolonged breathing of cleaning fluid vapors by the operator.